


Superwhoavengertorchbondlock

by tinyfrenchvampire



Series: Superwhoavengerbondtorchlock [1]
Category: Doctor Who, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Avenger Crossover, Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, Explosions, Fandom crossover, James Bond Crossover, Multi, Supernatural Crossover, Torchwood Crossover, sherlock crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfrenchvampire/pseuds/tinyfrenchvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working title, but basically sums up the whole cross over fandom</p><p>When four expolsions happen all at once, it takes three orginsation to figure out who the expolsions were marked for. Mycroft Holmes contacts Shield and Unit for help, along with his contacts in MI6. When seeing the target expolsions are for Torchwood, Sherlock and John, Sam and Dean, and the Avengers, three questions arise. </p><p>1 How are these people conected?<br/>2 Who is targeting them?<br/>3 Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superwhoavengertorchbondlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy it, please comment.

Chapter one

8pm Friday night on 31st October 2012, Jubilee Pizza had black paper bats all over their windows, and decorated their pizza boxes with felt tip pumpkins for the holiday. After their delivery boy had gone round the corner on his bike, the take out restaurant was filled with screams and yells as the owner of Jubilee Pizza broke the gas pipes and lit a match. 

8pm Friday night Baker Street a man stumbled round his flat, staggering from side to side as the alcohol took control of his system. While feeling the rumblings going on his in stomach, he toppled into the kitchen and turned gas on before looking for the can of beans. He moaned as he went from cupboard to cupboard, oblivious to the smell of gas filling the kitchen. The man put the can into the pan and staggered back to the cooker. He frowned and groaned in disappointment seeing no lit flames and pulled a pack of matches from the drawer. He tried focusing on his double vision as he scraped the match against the box several times. When it was finally lit, it the gas in the air was lit, and the flames travelled through the whole apartment. 

3am Lawrence, Kansas an empty house was quiet on a street, while few had brightly lit windows, shadows walking past and snippets of conversations heard. The street was but almost completely silent. Outside on the porch of the empty house a group of young kids sat there laughing as they watched a video clip of an embarrassing event that had happened recently that day on a laptop. One of the kids, tall, good looking, black hair and emerald eyes laughed at the clip but looked down at his cigarette. He dropped it but didn’t put it out, and ignored the burning smell. The few burning sparks landed on an old tub of gasoline hidden under the porch step. The darkness of the sky exploded with fire and soot so suddenly, the kids screamed and ran, along with the well done screaming performance of the little fire bug. 

3am New York, a tall bright tower with the bold letters of ‘STARK’ across the top shone. While the city cars buzzed through the roads and the flashing lights of the building neon signs flickered on and off, in the basement of the millionaire genius 3 out of the 5 sports cars were in were emerging suddenly with flames but before the gas tank could be lit, Dummy finally came into good use, and extinguished the fire out. 

1st November Saturday, the television reporters and newspaper writers all over the world had already been captured by the four events happening on the same night, and the news had been heard all over the world by the end of the day. Police investigators from each four towns were already focusing on the causes of these occurrences, but only three originations in the world were looking in the right places, and before noon that day, the three had found connections, and were put in touch. 

 

Not far from Jubilee Pizza were their most popular customers hiding underground of the Roald Dahl Plass, the Torchwood Institute, a secret organisation the monitored the Rift, a crack in time and space, once an organisation to stop the Doctor from ever returning, now an organisation to monitor alien activity, aiding the world when the Doctor was elsewhere. 

Torchwood number 3 or named now ‘The Hub’ lay under the Plass, while Torchwood number one was in London, Torchwood 2 in Glasgow, Torchwood number 4, still missing, while Torchwood unmber 5 rest in Delhi. While Gwen Cooper, or now it is was Mrs Williams, was in his office, cleaning his lips and fingers from the sugar of a recent donut, the rest of the team stood staring up at the television, listening to the news of the suicidal owner of Jubilee Pizza, who killed himself and his workers by lighting up the take out restaurant in flames. The only survivor was the delivery boy. 

Toshiko Sato shook her head with worry “I can’t believe he did this. Laurence was such a nice guy; he would never do this, not with the news of his first grandchild coming”

Jack Harkness nodded as he agreed with her “This doesn’t sound something particularly connected to the Rift, but, it is still unusual”

“I just can’t believe we have to go looking for a new pizza store” Said Doctor Owen Harper with a heavy sigh

“Owen!” Tosh snapped at him while Owen snorted under his breath

But Jack Harkness was in no laughing mood “Something doesn’t feel right about this” He muttered

“It’s nothing to worry about” Gwen said when coming over to meet them and stopped seeing their expressions “I mean…of course it’s sad, and a horrible incident…but, I’m sure it’s all over now” 

“Not necessarily” Ianto Jones spoke while walking into the hub, he turned hearing Owen scoff

“Wow Ianto you almost fooled me for one of those crap Bond villains” he said sarcastically before staring back at the television

Jack had to smirk; Ianto could easily pass off for a sexy Bond villain. With the posh suit and the hidden gun under his jacket, and that really innocent look that makes people fall right into his trap “What did you find?”

“Yeah and where is the Chinese food?” Gwen said hopping onto the desk beside Owen with a sneer she had copied from Owen. And they both thought they were keeping their affair a secret. It was really only Rhys, her husband, did not know, and Tosh who was hurt most by it. 

Ianto did his best to ignore “Well, firstly, I was on my way to the Dragon Peal restaurant, when I heard from their radio there has been an incidents in New York, and Lawrence, Kansas”

“Yeah the big bombings like America” Owen said while stretching his arms 

“Not exactly bombings” Ianto corrected “At first I thought it was nothing. One house fire, one gas leak, and one, bad scientist millionaire accidently blows up his sports cars” Ianto continued as if Owen hadn’t interrupted “But then I got a call from the British Government”

Gwen frowned “I thought Torchwood was separate from the government”

“Well erm…technically it isn’t” Jack said with hesitant to the one employee who did not know the real situation 

The familiar annoyance frown creased over Gwen’s forehead as she approached into the central area where the group all stood, hands going to her hips “What do you mean, that was one of the things you first told me. “Outside the government, beyond the police”. That’s what you said Jack”

Jack sighed “Well back then I intended to drug you to lose your memory, there was hardly any point telling you anything when I had planned for you to forget it”

“Even so! As second in command here I should have the right to know!”

“Gwen please…” Tosh interjected smoothly with a ‘calm down’ had gesture, when a huff but reluctantly silence came from Gwen, along with the irritated movement of crossing her arms and leaning on the table, Tosh smiled at Ianto and waited for him to continue

Ianto nodded in thanks to her “Anyway…I got a call from the government, about a fourth attack in London, but!” He quickly exclaimed when seeing they were about to speak “while the one in Jubilee Pizza was suicidal, the one in London was a drunken man accidently leaving the gas on and lighting a match to start the cooker, the one in New York was the millionaire accidently burning his cars, and Kansas was an abandoned house, some kids were playing round and accidently lit it on fire”

“Yeah, well as extremely interesting as this all is Ianto” Owen said in his usual sarcastic tone “What’s your point in all this?”

“They were all targeted attacks” Ianto finally explained

Jack frowned deeply and crossed over to him “What?”

Ianto nodded “They were all targeted attacks, but…not on the site itself” He sighed for a moment “…he…managed to work out that all the attacks are targeting someone not to be killed, but to have seen or been affected by the explosion”

“Wait, who is this “he”?” Gwen quickly interrupted

“He…is the British Government” Ianto said and carried on before Gwen could speak again “The Jubilee Pizza attack he thinks was aimed at us”

There was a long pause of silence, where everyone stared either at Ianto or at the floor soaking in all the information. Though it was only a couple of seconds, it seemed much longer. But it was finally Jack who broke the silence.

“Aimed at us…Laurence must have been blackmailed, or something of sorts to stage the suicidal act…when claimed a suicide the investigation is done…no one looks into it” He looked back and Ianto “The explosions, did they all happen at the exact same time?”

“A couple of seconds apart but more or less yes” 

“And all meant to look accidental…” 

“Accept the suicide…” Tosh said sadly with a sigh as she folded her arms “But once a case is identified as suicide the investigation stops, no one ever looks any further.”

“Will someone bloody tell me who this ‘he’ is?!” Gwen suddenly yelled at the top of her voice

“Keep your hair on Gwen” Groaned Owen 

Jack sighed again getting fed up and put his hands in his pockets “His name is Mycroft Holmes. He practically is the British government” Recited as if he had said this many times 

Gwen frowned and stared confused, she looked over at others, and saw the same expressions on their faces, the dull look that said “I’ve heard this speech before”

“Mycroft Holmes has a special place in the government, it hasn’t really got an official job title, but he has helped us with many situations in hiding the evidence of aliens from the public eye, along with other mistakes” He said pacing around “And if he says something is wrong then it’s wrong. Ianto did he tell us anything else?*

“Only to expect a call”

Jack sighed heavily and looked up at his team “Owen, find out whatever you can about Laurence, any enemies or rivals, his family his close friends, anyone who would have any reasons against him. Tosh, looking through the security cameras of Stark Tower, his computer records, his technology, anything that could possibly explain that explosion. Ianto, the explosion in London, find out about everyone in that area, and about the man causing it. Gwen, find out whatever you can about the explosion in the house in Lawrence” 

Tosh and Ianto were already on the computers, their fingers tapping away quickly on the keyboard as their glared at the screens, not even checking which fingers were tapping what button. Gwen and Owen took a little more time, which frustrated Jack more than it should.

24 hours had gone by, and they hadn’t found much. There was no one who was an enemy to Laurence; he had no family but his daughter, who in her statement claimed that her father was still in depression after her mother had died a year ago. The Stark Security was too hard to hack into, even for Toshiko. On the house in Laurence, Gwen was only able to work out that it had been rebuilt twice after two fires caused by unknown sources. There were still plans to rebuild the house, only now there were speculations that the ground beneath the house is haunted, and oppositions to have the house re-built.

“Nothing” Gwen said sighing heavily “Nothing at all about this house” 

“Check again, look for residences who used to live in the house, find anything that may be suspicious, maybe this explosion was targeted at an old resident” Jack said as he paced round “If you can’t find anything check profiles on the neighbors” 

Gwen nodded in response and sighed as she began tapping on the keyboard again. 

Jack sighed a little too weary of the situation. Someone had targeted them, but not directly, they wanted them to see the explosion, but not be part of it. Same went for the other three explosions, London, New York, Laurence. He looked up seeing Ianto walk in carrying a box of Chinese food. He smirked a little and went over to him making him put the box on Owen’s desk before taking his hand into his “Hi” He said

Ianto smiled a little “Hi, food is here, got your favorite”

“As you always do” Jack teased as he ran his fingertips up Ianto’s arm, tracing the stitches of the jacket, up his neck and soon onto his cheek. Ianto didn’t resist and just watched his hand seeing where it would go. Jack leaned in slowly while caressing Ianto’s cheek; their lips were less than an inch away when the phone rang. He signed frustrated before pulling away “That could be Mycroft”


End file.
